


[Podfic] Snowfields

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: No matter how small the fight, Olivier never backs down.
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Snowfields

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowfields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376221) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:05
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Snowfields)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NXrJPNDf9PUGVOlAUHykCUmIetgUQQK0/view?usp=sharing)
      * [Tumblr](https://kingdomofheroes.tumblr.com/post/646280763539685376/filigranka-snowfields)
      * [Discord](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820079565258096690/823220566122430545/Snowfields.mp3)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Snowfields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376221)
  * **Author:** [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
